


Of Lightning and Fire, Ice and Water

by WolfwithSnakeEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Kyo Kara Maoh influences, M/M, Otherworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfwithSnakeEyes/pseuds/WolfwithSnakeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are ushered to a new world only to be told they are the new Monarchs. Will they let their new Kingdom be burnt to shambles or fight for whats theirs? And will they ever make it back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragged Home

**Author's Note:**

> Has some Kyo Kara Maoh influences but if you haven't seen the manga or the anime that's fine. Their will be more explicit scenes in upcoming chapters...

The clouds curled in, a nasty storm swirling in their depths above the ornate castle up on the cliff. On the grounds, and in the town below people scuffle about, ducking heads as they travel to and fro, trying to get the last of everything packed up and inside so as not to be ruined by the heavy storm brewing. Harsh waves crashed into the stoney rocks of the cliff and over ran the docks, rising ever higher. This storm was not natural. This storm was conjured.

While the storm grew heavy in the clouds, a group of figures stood in a room off the war room of the castle, around a round table. On the table a crystal sat, with rough edges pointing out, like it was blooming like a blossom. It pulsed colorfully in sync with the thunder rolls in the clouds.

Standing above the crystal was a lone woman, her hair shifting colors just as the crystal does. A smile appeared on her luminescent face and she turned to the three men standing at the large wooden doors.

“They are called.” Her voice was airy as she let her hands float down to her sides.

“Where Stella?” Uther asked. He was a tall tan man that had seen too much sun in the way of battle and training. His brown hair was cropped short and tufty, his beard trimmed and neat. Beside him was his brother—Octavious—who look much like him, though slimmer in size, and with longer hair. While Uther’s eyes were glinted blue steel, Octavious’ were softer slightly, more giving; the same but opposite.

“Through the northern mountains, in a lone village at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, there shall you seek them, there shall they be.”

The third man beside the brothers clapped once, “Then let us leave.” He was all bubbly excitement, his platinum blonde hair flashing fuchsia in his excitement.

“Calm,” Uther urged him. “I will be forced to leave you at the lodgings if you can’t calm yourself Elijah.”

“You can’t tell me what to do Uther Vendault,” Elijah taunted childishly.

“Can’t I?” Uther leaned into the slightly small body. Elijah smirked and sauntered out of the room leaving the brothers in his wake.

“He truly drives you to the breaking point brother,” Octavious grinned.

Uther growled and took off after the wayward teacher.

Octavious smiled softly after him for a moment before briskly setting off to catch up, or else be left behind.

o~O~o

“Harry! Be serious,” a girl with bushy brown hair called to the lithe boy charging ahead. He was in a rage, his ebony hair curling wildly around his frame, his green eyes dilated to large that you could only see the slightest hint of colored ring.

“No, Hermione,” the boy—Harry—surged forward out of her tight grip on his arm, “this is the last time. I can’t take it anymore. He will not attack my friends again.”

“Ron attacked him first,” Hermione pleaded.

“Yeah, but then Malfoy cursed Neville, whether accidently or not. I won’t allow it Hermione.”

Harry strode forward approaching the frozen lake; he could see Zambini and Parkinson ahead of him, trying to warn the blonde sitting still as frozen ice at the edge. Harry gave a savage grin as they reached him, prompting him to turn around sharply to see the threat at his back.

Harry stopped a foot away from him, fingering his wand, just as Malfoy did the same. Zambini and Parkinson backed up until they were standing alongside Hermione.

“The last time Malfoy,” Harry’s voice was cold, though his dilated eyes danced with hidden fire.

“I didn’t _do_ anything Potty,” Draco drawled.

“I’m sure,” Harry took a step forward.

A crowd was gathering behind their three companions.

“It was even me who hexed Longbottum accidently,” Draco’s tone was level, “maybe you should ask that weasel of yours, exactly who it was that put Longbottum in the hospital wing. Or better yet, Longbottum himself.”

“I did.”

“You asked the Weasel,” Draco corrected.

“Yes,” Harry sneered.

“He lied,” Draco cocked his head to Hermione, “tell him it was not me.”

“Do _not_ talk to her,” Harry’s teeth ground together. He stood toe to toe with Draco, and made for an amazing picture, even if he was half a head shorter than the slightly more built blonde. He was all wild energy and grace. Draco also made for a brilliant image. Where Harry was slighter and athletically skinny, Draco was fit with rippling muscles, his magic reacting to Harry’s own, tingling along his skin for all to see just as Harry’s was. Though where Harry’s magic was untamed, Draco’s was carefully controlled. It made the crowd step back.

“I-I was trying to tell you Harry,” Hermione cut in. “You wouldn’t stop for me to tell you. You’re not listening.”

“I am through listening,” Harry gritted out.

“So am I,” Draco sneered with as much malice as he could muster, which admittedly wasn’t as much as he thought he could.

They moved to bring their wands up, but then a clap of thunder roared to life in the churning clouds above. Hermione looked up with worried eyes just as they rain began to pour down.

There was another clap of thunder, just as lighting struck the middle of the lake. Parkinson was among the people that screamed. Harry and Draco made no movement, frozen to the spot just as the first thunder clap sounded. That’s when it happened.

Lighting struck again, enveloping Harry. Hermione screamed just as Harry did. Draco was thrown back into the frozen lake, his back hitting the ice, shattering it. Zambini and Parkinson running for him as he was dragged under, as if by magic. Parkinson was already sobbing, just as Hermione took off for Harry.

As the Lightening pulled up, Harry was nowhere in sight, leaving behind ashen ground. Parkinson stopped at the edge of the lake, Zambini not stopping until he reached the hole in the ice ten feet in. He looked down into the black unforgiving depths. No sign of Draco. Hermione could hear the echoes of their screams.

“Gone,” Hermione’s voice was but a whisper as she picked at the burnt soil. The weather was starting to clear now, becoming the sunny day it was just a mere moments ago.

“What is going on here,” Hermione, Zambini, and Parkinson looked up distraught, as the crowd parted for Professor McGonagall. Her lips were thinned, almost nonexistent. She was soaked to the bone, and obviously unhappy.

“Gone,” Hermione whispered again. The professor stopped short.

The teacher softened at the sight of her distraught student. “Tell me Miss Granger.”

“Gone,” Parkinson sobbed.

McGonagall didn’t know what to make of this. She turned to the crowd; she would get her answers.

o~O~o

Harry felt like he was floating. He daren’t open his eyes, because the last thing he had seen was Draco as the blonde was shot away from him and plunging into the lake just as lightening and fire surrounded him fully. He could tell he was moving, though how fast or how slow was undetermined as he refused to open his eyes. The flames licked at his arm as electrical currents flew up his ankles and legs. He was enveloped in heat, though not burning from it. It was nice even, comfortable and safe. It ended to fast as he hit the ground hard, feeling something splintering underneath him as he tumbled across a stone floor. He lay there a moment before opening his eyes.

At first he was confused by what he saw. A bricked tunnel lay above him; he could even see a glance of the grey sky above him through the tiny opening.

“Huh,” then he shifted, and heard a crackle.

Looking down he saw the fire still surrounded him, but what it was burning startled him, as he was lying on a pile of bones. Harry shrieked, though he will deny it to his last breath and scrambled out of the fireplace.

“Gross, so gross,” Harry murmured as he dusted the bone pieces off himself, and patting down the flame on his shoulder. Luckily his cloths were only singed lightly. He heard a heave from beside him, cringing once more as he glanced at the bones. He had had an innate fear of them, along with graveyards and such in general, since last year and the triwizard tournament.

Sighing Harry straightened up and took in his surroundings. Just as he turned he saw Draco slumped over the side of a fountain, covered in something and breathing hard.

“Malfoy,” Harry surged forward, to grab ahold of the blonde’s arm, lifting the heavy body.

“What is this?” Draco asked, looking down at the red oozing substance clinging to his cloak.

Harry was quiet. He knew what it was once he had gotten closer.

Draco then leapt in the air and out of the fountain, “Is that blood? Am I covered in blood?”

Harry cringed as Draco’s voice went up an octave. He didn’t confirm or deny.

Draco hurriedly began to take his cloak off, thankful that most of the red ooze had stuck to the outer cloak rather than the clothes underneath.

“Where’s my wand?” Draco then looked to Harry.

That was when it struck Harry. He patted himself down, checking his pockets. His wand wasn’t there. He rushed over to the pile of bones in the fire place. What he found made him whimper slightly. There his wand lay, burnt and only an inch or so left, the phoenix feather frayed and sticking out of it. His wand was no more. Pocketing the feather he left the wood, and turned to Draco.

“My wand is extra crispy, you?” Harry asked Draco.

Draco was searching the gory pool and coming up empty. “I think mine was lost in the lake, not even making it to this fountain.” Draco turned to look at Harry. “And can I say not my favorite way to travel. I was floating in water, and could breathe the stuff in; disconcerting really.”

“Try floating in flames, and not burning but still feeling the heat.” Harry muttered.

“Hmm…” Draco turned around to observe the room they were in. It was a decrepit church by the looks of it. A shattered alter up beyond the pews to their left, the fountain sitting broken just before the pews. “I blame you for this.”

“Me?” Harry was getting angry, his eyes dilating again.

“Yes, these things are always your fault.” Draco sounded entirely too smug, his statement truer then Harry would have liked.

“I hate you,” Harry growled.

It was another moment before Draco asked, “What are we going to do now?”

Harry’s tense shoulders sagged under the weight of the question, “I don’t really know.” It was so unusual for them to be able to speak civilly. Though thinking about Harry realized, they had been at least civil to one another in conversations… just before Ron butted in. Then things became hostile. So they were missing the instigating factor. The thought did nothing to make Harry feel better. Harry took a breath then, “Malfoy?”

Draco glanced at him. “Yes?”

“What you said about Ron…” Harry trailed off, he couldn’t finish.

“Believe it or not Potter, I did not attack him, or even Longbottum accidently,” Draco huffed.

“I-“ Harry looked Draco, “I believe you.”

“You do?”

Harry shrugged, “Once I cooled off, and thought a minute, Ron tends to start things with you, I don’t think you have actually instigated things since second year.” Harry turned away from him. “Last year when we weren’t speaking, I don’t remember a time when you actually instigated anything with me.” Harry crossed his arms.

“Finally realized then,” Draco said.

Harry was turning to Draco, to say that he had more than enough time to think about it while covered in flames when the rotting doors of the church heaved in as something rammed it. Another heave, and they burst in, one of the double door half coming off its hinges.

_“Your Majesties,”_ a man with medium length chestnut hair spoke coming forward, only a brawnier man of the same decent following. A group of soldiers, by the looks of them, standing guard outside. _“It is an honor to finally greet you.”_

“Potter?” Draco said, stepping back to where Harry was a few feet away.

“I don’t know Malfoy,” Harry shook his head, confirming he didn’t understand the man either.

_“They don’t seem to understand us,”_ the brawnier man with shorter tufty hair observed. He reminded Harry of Snape with his demeanor. _“Another language then, and hopefully we can convey enough to get them to Elijah to perform the mind magic necessary for them to understand.”_ He said this to his companion.

The other man nodded. _“Pouvez-vous comprendre cela Majesté?”_ He spoke slowly to them, though they still didn’t seem to comprehend. “ _No, how about--Riesci a capire questa Maestà?”_ Again no comprehension, he turned to the figure next to him, _“Maybe they will understand the language I learned from their world?_ Vos potestis intellegat hoc majestatis?”

They drew back, both of them at once.

“Why are they speaking in spells?” Draco’s hushed whisper seemed harsh.

“I think they are trying to talk to us,” Harry offered, though cautious. Shaking his head, Harry thought, one shouldn’t speak words of power in such a manner.

_“Uther they recognized the language I think, but didn’t understand completely.”_ The man smiled softly at the pair. They seem very close, that would be good if they could draw strength from one another. _“Do you know any other languages other than the ones I have tried?”_

The brawny man—Uther—nodded. _“One, though not fluently.”_

_“Better than nothing.”_

_§King and Queen…§_ he gestured at them. Harry cocked his head. _§We welcome yous§_

“Did you understand that?” Draco asked. “Was that parseltongue?”

Harry nodded, “yeah, though his pronunciation is off, and the accent was off.”

Draco jerked his head at them. “What did they say?”

“He said ‘King and Queen, we welcome you.’”

“Ask him what that means,” Draco hissed at him, “and what they want with us.” Draco’s patience was waning.

Harry nodded. _§Hello.§_

Uther jerked back and looked sharply at Harry, muttering under his breathe to Octavious, _“He understood me.”_

Harry continued, _§what did you mean by ‘King and Queen’? And what isss it that you want of usss?§_

_§Majesssty, yous be Queen,§_ Harry choked, _§he is King. I am Uther, thisss isss my brother Octavioussss, we guard yous till our life no longer. We have waited long… your arriving told… before.§_ Uther stumbled over the unfamiliar words. _§We need to get yous Majessstiesss to safe… Teacher there, help you open mind to ssspeak more.§_

“Potter? Harry, what is it?!” Draco didn’t even notice his slip of tongue.

“He,” Harry pointed at Uther, “Called me a queen, and you a king. They said that they are out guards, that if I understood right, that we have been _prophesized_ in coming here. They want to get us to safety.” Harry said.

“They realize you’re a man right?” Draco snorted amused before whipping the smile from his face and staring at the pair coldly. “Can we trust them?”

“A thing about the snake language is that you can’t actually lie when speaking it. You have to be really good with words to get artfully around the truth. He,” Harry gestured at Uther, “Isn’t nearly as versed in the language to even remotely have to ability to bend truths with long winded words and complicated sentences.”

Draco still eyed them. “Let them lead the way then. Hopefully there will be someone else there to help us better understand the situation.”

Harry gave a short nod, then turned to the brothers, _§Lead the way.§_

It took a while to reach the lodgings, Harry and Draco bone tired from the whole affair, riding in a covered cart meant for hauling goods between towns. Harry sat at the edge of the cart looking out, the man Uther, walking behind it, and a formation of guards behind him. Octavious was further in the cart sitting beside Draco.

The cart was bumping along on a gravel road, hauling them through a town much like Hogsmead in layout, only more broken down, and less lively then even Knockturn Alley. They pulled to a stop in front of what looked like a small lodgings place, two stories high. It was by far the nicest place in town. When Draco saw it he sneered.

Harry was the first out of the cart, Draco following sedately, as Uther bowed to them.

_§We are sssorry Majestiessss,§_ his head was bowed as he spoke to them, Draco moved closer to Harry as he paused, _§thisss…  bessst we can offer… to sssleepss.§_

_§It is fine,§_ Harry looked up at the two story cottage made bar and lodgings. Under his breathe he said, _§far better than I am used to on a regular basis,§_ think Uther couldn’t hear him.

He turned to Draco, “This is where we are going to stay for the night.”

“Harridan! Draco! Your Majesties it is such an honor,” Harry and Draco turned to see a man that was of slighter build then the two guards bowed before them, though just as muscled. He had a sharp rectangular face, mischievous eyes, and his lip held a soft smile. As he came forward his teal hair began to change to a soft lavender.

“Harridan?” “How do you know our names?” Harry and Draco asked at the same time.

“Another story for another time,” the man said simply his white cloak billowing out from him as he came down the steps.

“My name is not Harridan,” Harry said.

“Yes it is,” Draco turned to him.

“No it is not, and how would you know?”

“Have you never looked at your family tapestry?” Draco asked.

“No,” Harry ventured.

“I have seen the Black tapestry, as my mother was a Black, your father’s mother was a black as well, and under her name was James – your father – and under his is yours: Harridan James Potter-Black. You’re the Black heir as well as the Potter. Did no one tell you?” Draco recited.

“No,” Harry was looking at him, his eyes wide.

“I hadn’t known you were unaware,” Draco offered.

“Yeah so you could rub it in my face. ‘Oh Potty, did you know your named after a bossy old crone? Ha Ha.’ Hilarious.”

“No, I would have contacted your next of kin in the wizarding world, which is your godfather if I am not mistaken, than it is my mother, though that is distantly, and had them correct the grievance. A lord who knows nothing of his power is a lord led astray.” Draco recited again.

Harry looked at him for a moment before nodding, “okay.” He wasn’t sure whether to believe Draco or not. He turned to the man who could speak their language, “and how is it you can speak to us, and why can’t they, unless it’s in garbled parseltongue?”

If possible, the man grinned wider, “another story for another time. Now come, let us get you inside and into a change of clothes. Then all shall be explained.” He paused for a moment as he turned around, “and Majesty, your name in our language means bringer of lightening and fire, as well as destroyer.”

“And my name?” Draco had to ask.

“Ice dragon and dignitary actually, very similar in meaning to your birth world’s yes.” Then the man skipped off, leaving Harry and Draco to follow.

_§No mind the teacher,§_ Harry heard Uther say, _§he hasss little mannerissmsss.§_

Harry laughed, and Draco gave him a sidelong look.

They were led to two separate rooms, each containing a tub of hot water and clothes for them to change into.

Draco huffed silently as Uther and Harry turned off into one room, and he was being led to another. He wasn’t fond of the idea of being separated from the only person he actually knew in this place? Other world? Different reality?

And he did know Harry… more then he would ever admit. He had been fantasizing about the boy since he was four, and watching his every move since he was eleven. He had stopped antagonizing him, hoping that the oblivious raven would notice, only for his plans to be dashed by the Weasel. But Harry knew now. Maybe this would give him the opportunity to show him just how much better Draco is then his current best friend. Draco could only hope.

Octavious stood by the door, unmoving and in guard position as Draco walked through and into the room. His guard followed, closing the door behind them. The room was a moderate size, and the bed was nice enough looking, and a double. In the middle of the room was a tub of steaming water.

Draco cringed, it was so plebian. He missed his full bathroom at the Malfoy Manor. Turning he made a motion at Octavious to turn around, which the man didn’t get right away.

“Are you slow?” Draco huffed, “Turn sodding around, privacy is common courtesy. Emphasis on common, so you should be more then aware of it.”

The man finally got it and turned slowly to face the door. Draco took his chance and undressed before slipping into the water, making note of the small table beside it containing a pitcher and smelling salts. He grabbed to wash cloth on the edge and went to work.

In the next room Harry wasn’t having as much luck. Uther refused to turn around, even when told to in parseltongue, stating that he was here to watch over his Majesty. To Harry it seem as if the man was afraid that if he let Harry out of his sight for even a second he would be snatched up and stolen away.

Harry huffed and turned his back on the man, just having to deal with the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. With his back turned he didn’t see how Uther’s eyes widened at the sight of his scars littering his back. Uther was overcome with rage for a moment, before taking a deep breath letting it out slowly. He would find out who had dared hurt his queen, and there would be hell to pay.

Harry slipped into the heated water and quickly grabbed at the cloth and the salts, wanting to get this done as soon as possible. Looking around the room he saw that this was a meeting room, with a long table and chairs pushed up against the side. He wondered where he was to sleep. On the floor? Hopefully they at least give him blankets. He shrugged, he had, had worse.

Sitting back as he scrubbed he thought about Draco. Maybe he had jumped to the wrong conclusions earlier when he went to confront him. It isn’t like Ron hadn’t set him on unsuspecting people before, when Ron himself had been the culprit the whole time. Like the time when Seamus and Dean had gotten in a row with Ron. Of course Ron told him that they started it, saying that they had talked about Harry first, and he was just sticking up for him. A year later he found out that it was Ron who started it, saying something about Seamus’ mother that set the boy off. And boys will be boys when fighting, so Seamus and Dean said things they didn’t mean about Harry and Hermione. When he found out it was already too late, he had alienated himself from the other boys in his dorm by then, after telling them off viciously. Ron wasn’t a very good friend, he had been thinking lately; especially not after the tournament last year.

So reevaluation was needed. Thinking back, he realized that Draco hadn’t actually started a fight with him for years, only retaliating against Ron, but never Harry himself, unless it was to get into a physical fight. And Harry didn’t want to think about the reason behind that. He really, really wasn’t ready to think about that… or how he felt about that in return. He sighed and put the wash cloth over the side of the tub.

When he was done he looked to Uther, _§Am I supposed to wear my clothes?§_

_§No, your Majesty. Your new clothes are set for you on the table.§_

Harry looked over at the table, which was the farthest from him that it could possibly be. He cringed, and then grabbed the towel hurriedly wrapping it around his hips and making fast movement toward the table. On the table Harry saw his new cloths sitting laid out and waiting.

He hurriedly put on the underwear, which was silk and far too much like what a woman to wear for him to even contemplate. Next were the pants… that weren’t pants at all but rather tights, really tight black tights. Then came the red silk tunic that looked like lingerie type robe that had no buttons. How was he supposed to wear this?

_§Sire you use the belt,§_ Uther said seeing how his charge was getting flustered.

Harry turned to glare at him. He grabbed to wide black belt and wrapped it around his waist, the tunic, falling nicely on his skin, the sleeves billowing out. Okay so it wasn’t so bad.

Pulling the socks on next, he grabbed the soft black leather boots that came up to about mid-calf, and tied them snuggly.

He turned back to his old cloths reach for his pants before he forgot, and grabbed his phoenix feather. Only now he didn’t have pockets to put it in. Well shit.

Harry fell back on his heels as he thought about what to do with the feather. He certainly wasn’t throwing it away. He looked around the room, Uther watching him curiously, to see if there was anything that would help him. There by the fire place was a basket.

He walked over to it to see yarn and string, Harry smiled. Crouching down he pulled at a bit of black string and broke it loose from the bundle. He then promptly tied the feather to a middle layer of his hair on his left side. That should do it.

Uther looked on and tilted his head. From what he had observed his future queen was a bit quirky, and not by a little bit.

He stood and walked over to the curious Uther, nodding at him that he was ready to go.

Stepping out into the hall behind the man, Harry noticed his blonde companion was also leaving his room. He stopped dead as he caught site of the blonde, and was entirely to glad that his wrap tunic thing was a bit loose and billowed out around his hip.

Draco was wearing snug navy ezio pants, an ice blue silk swordsman shirt tucked in, that billowed around his arm but fit snuggly around his wrist, a white Elizabethan leather vest with ebony buttons and black detailing, and knee high black leather boots. The blonde’s hair was loose and free of the gel, falling in waves neatly around his face, his grey eyes stormy, and his patience gone.

Draco’s reaction to Harry was much the same, though he didn’t freeze totally. Somehow he was able to keep his wits and keep moving toward the smaller boy. He then noticed a the feather in Harry’s hair.

“A bird in your room Potter?”

“Wha-“ Harry didn’t know what he was talking about for a second before remembering, “No just what’s left of my wand. This outfit doesn’t have any pockets so I improvised.”

“Your core then,” Draco nodded.

“Yeah,” Harry was quiet. The loss of his wand hurt him deeply. Draco sympathized, he felt lost without his wand. Harry hummed for a moment, “What do you think they want with us?”

Draco looked to their guards, he still wasn’t sure if they were to protect, or to keep them from escape. “I am not entirely sure; from what you said they called us King and Queen. Now where we are from that means rulers, but here I haven’t a clue if it is the same. Does he keep calling you Majesty?” Draco nodded to Uther.

“Yeah, both of us actually, I can’t say that I like it.”

Draco sneered, he could say something mean that would set Harry off. Like ‘what being royalty not good enough Potty, are you craving more?’ He held off though. This was neither the time nor place to turn his only semi ally into an enemy. At least not so soon after Harry realizing Draco isn’t as bad as he had thought in the past.

Even if an enraged Harry made for a beautiful image. To be honest Draco loved Harry’s temper, though he preferred it angled at someone else. Secretly he hoped one of these men set Harry off.

Cringing at the direction his thoughts had taken, Draco straightened and made to usher Harry to the stairs. Hopefully that man would better explain.

Harry huffed, his annoyance clear at Draco’s stoic behavior as he walked down the flight of stairs, Uther in front of them, Octavious behind.

He wanted answers damn-it.

They were lead to a private dining room, steaming plates and dishes littering the lone long table. The man from before was standing beside a cart that held a pitcher of water along with other odds and ends.

He bowed. “Your Majesties.”

Harry had _had_ enough. “Stop calling us that!” He took a step forward. Draco watched in increasing excitement. “Now,” Harry’s voice was iced over, “you will explain exactly what is going on, and what it has to do,” he waved his hand between himself and Draco, “with US.”

“I second that,” Draco hummed. Maybe he was a little too excited. Harry sneered back at him.

“Sit, Harridan, Draco, and I shall explain all.” The smile left the overly joyous man’s face. Draco had to admire that. Not many could stand up against the brunt of Harry, let alone smile through it. Harry let out a roar and sat to the right of the head of the table, Draco taking that seat next to him. Uther and Octavious were by the door in guard stance.

Harry ignored the food, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the unknown man. Draco took a bit of what looked like chicken but tasted of beef. It was good but he had no desire to know what animal it came from.

“Sit and explain!” Harry demanded, taking charge. Draco was okay with letting him. Harry had much more experience in situations like these, nearly five years of it that Draco knew of.

The man sat two seats down and on the opposite side of the table from Harry. Smart man, even if he was smiling in the face of what was probably his emanate death.

He cleared his throat. “Let me introduce myself.” Ah so he had a name, Draco thought. Harry just growled. Draco will not think of what that does to his body. “My name is Elijah Luthor. My father was married to Lord Crifus Potter, my mother.” Harry sucked in a breath. “My mother remarried Lord Ara Malfoy. I have two younger half siblings, a brother Alnair and a sister Mimosa. Both of them died nearly four years ago. I am head teacher of the Daemon Regnum, or Demon Kingdom. I am here to introduce you into this world, and hopefully make the adjustment easier.”

“All you did was give us your name and your life story, probably to lead us astray from the true topic. I acknowledge that you are related in some way to Harry and through marriage of on your Mother’s part to me. Now what is it that you want from us?” Draco cut in seeing Harry frozen.

“You are very quick for a youngster,” Elijah smiled, not deterred in the least. “Very well. But in order to tell explain fully I shall need to tell you a story.” Draco nodded and Harry sat back. “There was once a young boy age seven, and a young girl, age five. They were beautiful, and so special for such young children; far more powerful than anyone person before them. They were meant to be the next Royals in their next life as said by our deity. The first and only mated pair granted such an honor. We had thought that they would be given a full and happy life that they were to be granted a loving childhood and life with no weight on their shoulders of the kingdom that they were prophesized to raise.”

“Stupid fate,” Harry mumbled.

“It was not meant to be; little did we know that that was not meant to be. They were killed in the dead of night, both with slit throats, helpless.” This was the first time the smile dropped off the man’s face. “So their ruling would be far closer in years than expected, as they were to be reborn and given the title, just as the Mother specified. But we knew that if such a thing were to happen, that if we wanted the great kingdom foretold that we would have to send the souls to another world connected to our own, to protect them until they could have protected themselves.

“Their souls were entrusted to a young man, a teacher, who was to usher them to the other world safely and find them a home with loving parents. The Demon King in your world led him first to the Malfoys, who had been having trouble conceiving, and then the Potters, who were powerfully magical; the Malfoys receiving the King or Maoh, and the Potters the Queen or Gijoo. The teacher stayed until both boys were born, an seen healthy and happy, before he was called back to his own world by the Mother. Recently the Maoh has been assassinated, and so we were made to call our new monarchs to us, years earlier than we had planned.” He clasped his hands together. “Any questions?”


	2. Mortification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter

“Are you saying that we,” Harry motioned to himself and Draco, “are reincarnations and the next King and Queen of this crazy new world?!” So maybe Harry was a little hysterical. “Are you saying that _I_ am the new queen? Because if that’s what you’re saying, I _§refuse. I am a boy. Queens are girls! And how can we be king and queen when we are not married? Boys can’t marry boys!§_ ”

“Potter,” Draco near barked. “You are speaking in hisses, and the only one hear that can understand you is that guard.”

Harry gave a helpless look to Draco, something the blonde thought he would ever receive from him, Harry was too good at taking care of himself.

Uther stepped forward when Elijah looked to him for translation, as it seemed Harry wasn’t going to say it again. _“He refused something I think. Then stated queens are girls, and that he and the young king are not married and cannot be married because they are the same gender.”_ Uther spoke voice clear.

_“What has gender to do with anything? Of course they can marry each other,”_ Octavious spoke up.

_“Probably a custom from his birth world. Though not from the wizards, they do indeed marry their own gender. Hmmm…”_ Elijah contemplated this and turned to their young royals.

“Harridan,” Harry glared at him, and then looked to Draco.

Draco gave a put upon sigh. He may not have been friends with Harry but he knew him very well. Better than his friends sometimes (most times) and that included his many quirks. He turned back to the teacher. “I’m sorry Potter’s not in right now, he has decided to ignore you and not speak until you have something worthwhile to say.”

Elijah turned to the raven hair man sitting before him. “Harridan,” he scolded.

“That won’t help, calling him a name he doesn’t acknowledge. Plus there is no out for you when he decides to pull something along these lines. You have to go to extreme drastic measure to gain any type of attention. Trust me.” Draco informed, glancing at Harry.

Elijah shook his head but gave a little smile. “Alright then, I shall continue. Yes you are the Queen of this country, as Draco is the King. These positions are titles rather than gender specific positions. The king handles the politics of our society dealing with the nobles. The queen handles the armed forces and such. Both of you oversee the lands and your common people in them.”

Draco nodded, “That’s well suited, Harry is horrible at functions and the like, but is amazing at rallying troops, even has his own little army back home.”

Harry turned to the blonde and grinned, “You know about that?”

“Been trying to catch you for weeks,” Draco said, “Trying to get the slytherins in as well.”

“So you were trying to catch me, and then blackmail me to try and get the fourth house into my little group?” Harry shook his head. “Have you ever thought about just asking me? Or setting those first year slytherins on me with their evil, conniving, manipulating puppy dog eyes?”

Draco shrugged and then grinned, “When did the baby snakes come at you?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “They’d been doing it since third year. That batch came up with a plan to get me to teach them, after Lupin stated I was best in class, surpassing the grades above me. Then that group set the first years in my fourth year onto me, and they did it again this year.”

“Should have thought of that,” Draco hummed. He was actually very proud of his younger snakes. They seemed to have more sense about them then the older ones. “I think a new regimen is in order,” he mumbled to himself.

Elijah cleared his throat. They looked to him, plainly stating that they were in the middle of an important discussion. “Excuse me but I thought you wished for answers?”

Draco sat back and nodded, taking another bite of the food in front of him. It was really rather good. Harry hadn’t taken a bite yet.

“Harridan mentioned something about you both not being able to be king and queen because that would mean for you both to marry. He had concerns about this because you are both boys?” Draco looked to Harry.

“Men can marry,” Draco said.

“No, no they can’t. How are they supposed to have babies. I want children, I can’t have that if I were to marry a man.” Harry exclaimed.

“No, Harry,” Draco slipped again, “In the wizarding world it is possible, same sex couples can and do have children together. My father’s mother and father were both male, and I have a cousin that was born from two woman.”

Harry looked up at him lost, “No but, my uncle… he said… unnatural…” Harry looked as if he were about to have a mental break down.

“Your muggle uncle?” Draco asked. He had heard the rumors around Hogwarts, the rumors stating that Harry didn’t have the best home life. That he was seen taking nutrient potions in the dungeons a few to many times, coming from the locked and warded classroom that his snakes couldn’t break into. That he was down at the kitchens in between classes to have small snacks, at small portion—too small—during meals. That he had scars littering his body. “I place an emphasis on MUGGLE.”

Harry nodded, nearly cationic. He had to think about this. These people wanted him and Draco to rule over them, they wanted him to marry Draco, have his heirs, and they wanted him to leave his loved ones behind. He couldn’t, could he? But maybe he could… He only had love for very few of the people in that other world. And he could learn to love Draco… maybe.

“I wish to retrieve my friends,” Harry said. If I am to rule over this country I want people at my back I can trust, he thought.

“I agree with that,” Draco said.

“Your loved ones shall be offered admittance into this world when we go back to bond you in their world.” Elijah stated his eyes sparkling.

“Bonded,” Harry squeaked.

“Yes, you are after all betrothed to one another in both worlds; we made it so when we placed your souls there.”

“No, my father,” Draco caught Harry miming after him as he uttered the words. He snapped a glare at him, “he would have told me!”

“Your father doesn’t seem very forth coming in information.” Harry looked at Draco, “And I can neither confirm nor deny.”

“What do you mean sire?” Elijah asked.

Harry looked at him, “my parents are dead.”

Elijah pulled back as if struck, looking to Uther and Octavious. _“He says his parents are dead.”_

_“No,”_ Uther utter after a moment, then he glanced at Harry, _“Ask him where his scars came from. I thought they must have been from battle, now…”_ he let his sentence trail off.

Octavious looked as if he wanted to ask ‘what scars?’

Elijah looked to Harry, “Sire,” he paused, “Uther wished to know where you received your scars.” He spoke softly as if not to startle Harry.

Harry turned sharply to Draco, fear evident in his eyes. He didn’t want the other boy to know, then turned to Uther and glared.

“Tell us sire,” Elijah said.

When he didn’t seem forth coming Draco nudged him, he wanted to know.

“Which are you referring to?” Harry asked voice hard. He rolled up a sleeve, showing a scar running along his forearm, “this is from a basilisk, a giant snake that tried to eat me as a mass murderer tried to suck the soul from my friend’s little sister.” He held out his hand to show a very faint writing on it, “this is from my teacher, didn’t you know ‘I must not tell lies.’” Harry let out a cold laugh. “I have one running up my thigh, like my skin was scrapped off, from running from a werewolf and a mass of dementors.” He showed his fingers, letting his glamour drop from them, “these are from cooking my relative’s dinner, and potions,” he turned his hand over to show his palm… that had no lines across it. It was smooth, burned clean off, “this is from not cook dinner correctly, my aunt held my hand to the side of the oven.” Another glamour dropped so they could see his neck. It had three gouges running down it to his collar bone, “From the giant three headed dog guarding a precious stone.” He pulled his tunic down from his shoulder, “From the flames also guarding the precious stone.” Harry was near hysterical now, “But he,” Harry jerked his head onto Uther, “is probably talking about the whip marks on my back. That’s from messing up the chores.”

Elijah looked mortified, so Harry looked to Draco. He was surprised to see rage flashing across his face, but no pity. Harry sagged a little. He couldn’t handle pity. He was surprised again as Draco placed a hand on his basilisk scar, holding it firmly as he looked to Elijah.

Harry sagged further. He had just told his deepest secret to people he didn’t really know and his rival and for some reason he was okay with it.

Draco kept his eyes on Harry as he began to sag, then saw the man slump sideways, passing out from the stress of the situation. Draco made to catch him, and Harry landed on his chest.

“I think he may be passed his breaking point.” Draco offered looking down at Harry. “He has been through more than his fair share in life.”

“Oh well, what I need to do next will be easier if he is asleep,” the teacher smiled at Draco, a sadistic type of smile, “you however, shan’t have such luxury.”

“And what, exactly is it, that you need to do?” Draco sneer, falling back into his old persona, feeling threatened.

“Open your mind of course, so you may understand all that is here and all that used to be.” He said this as if entirely too pleased. It put Draco further on edge.

Elijah lunged, far faster than Draco realized he would be, clutching Draco’s head between his hands and holding him still. Draco screamed as he felt an intense pressure take over his mind, prying it open and releasing a flood.

(From this point on this “Speech” id the daemon speech and this _“Speech”_ is human)

Draco fell forward, his vision blacking out. Elijah grinned before doing the same to Harry, who squirmed in his sleep but otherwise stayed silent. “I think that we need to get them off to bed.” Elijah spoke his voice soft and kind.

Uther and Octavious nodded coming to grab a charge each. They took them to the room Draco used to bath and change in, laying them side by side on the bed.

o~O~o

Harry grumbled, turning over on the bed, snuggling into the warm pillow next to him, when it moved.

Wait…

Pillows don’t move.

He cracked an eye open, his fuzzy gaze taking in a muscled chest and wavy blonde hair. Then his pillow snored. Harry jumped up letting out a wale as he fell backwards and onto the floor.

The door to the room burst in, and Uther ran in, Octavious stumbling behind him still in a night gown.

“Majesties, are you hurt, what’s wrong, is there and attack?” Uther urged.

“I uh-“ Harry gave a nervous chuckle and looked up at a groggy Draco. The blonde was looking at him from the edge of the bed, grimacing.

“Did you really need to wake me,” he muttered.

“Sorry, just…” Harry cut himself off and got up. He turned to Uther, “I understood you.”

“Yes Sire, Elijah opened your mind last night, along with the king.” Octavious answered for Uther.

“Oh,” Harry nodded. As if that explained anything. “So what’s on the agenda for today? Any more freak out worthy information to be shoved upon us.”

“We shall leave within the hour and be back in the Citadel by mid-day.” Uther informed them. “Gather your things and put the rest of your clothes on, then we shall eat and be on our way sire.” Uther bowed.

“Clothes?” Harry asked then looked down at himself. “What!” He was wearing only his wrap around tunic left open as there was no belt to hold it tied, and the slinky underwear provided. Harry nearly let out a shriek but refrained. Instead he lunged for the sheet on the bed, dragging it off while quickly wrapping it around himself, all the while pulling it off Draco’s naked chest. Draco was only covered in his pants, fit tightly across noticeable morning wood, which Harry thankfully didn’t notice.

“Potter!” Draco squawked. He didn’t appreciate the stealing at all. He looked around frantically he saw his shirt folded nicely on his nightstand. He got off the bed hurriedly, facing away from the door and Harry putting on the nice ice blue shirt and then the long leather vest that luckily fell down just far enough on his hips to cover his slowly wilting length.

Harry clutched the sheet closer to himself and, not looking at anyone. Yesterday had been hell when Uther refused to look away. He couldn’t handle three people, even if he was still moderately dressed. You would think that growing up in the dorms would have cleared all signs of modesty from him, but that wasn’t the case. He had no problem with other boys undressed in front of him, didn’t blush as much as he used to. He only ever blushed when he found the boy attractive, and he was happily picky with what he found attractive. Like say built blondes, with angular features, and stormy molten eyes, and… he stopped that train of thought almost immediately… So he wasn’t bothered by other’s nakedness. Just his own. He was lucky that Neville was the same, so they would cover for one another, and that the Weasley twins had found out in the locker room (and only made slight fun of him, because let’s face it, these are the Weasley twins) and also covered for him when he disappeared to change.

“Can I have some privacy?” asked Harry.

“Yeah, of course,” Draco nodded still flustered. He began to walk out with Octavious on his heels. “Uther?” he called back as the guard made only a movement to take up a guard position.

“I shall guard his majaesty,” Uther stated.

“Get out.” Harry’s voice was calm. Much to calm, Draco thought.

“It is my duty-“ Uther was cut off.

“I said _get out!”_ Harry’s voice was cold now as Uther was picked up off his feet and thrown through the door by magical means, the door slammed shut as he hit the wall hard.

“Sire,” Uther was in a panic now, “Majesty u must be protected!” He got up and tried to open the door. When it didn’t budge he rammed it with his shoulder. Still it didn’t give way even or even a creak to let them know that it would, given enough pressure. No it was steady and unmoving.

“I would let him be, he’s in a right temper,” Draco offered. “The last time I saw him like this was with my godfather, and I don’t think Uncle Sev truly recovered being tossed bodily from his own classroom like that. Though don’t tell Harry I said that.”

“But,” Uther began.

“We are your Majesties right?” Draco asked.

“Yes, I shall lay down my life-“

Draco gave a cold smile, “Then let this be an order, leave Potter be.” His voice was cold, harsh and demanding. “We shall wait out here until he has himself under control.”

“Sire,” Uther tried.

“Have you thought why he may need to be alone?” Draco asked, trying to pull a reason out of his ass, “Have you?”

“No,” Uther and Octavious were turned to him now.

“That man is so magically powerful he could obliterate this village and the next over.” True. “He is flustered and angry and his emotions are haywire.” Also most likely true. “Our emotions tend to control our magic.” Only half true. “He is doing you a favor; he is saving your life by trying to get himself in hand.” Also only half true. “Be thankful.” _To me_ , Draco thought, _if I let you go in there when he is this angry you wouldn’t have a head any longer._ Draco smirked, he truly was a slytherin.

It was thirty minutes later that a grumpy Harry removed himself from the room, wearing the same outfit as yesterday, just like Draco. He nodded to the large guard, glaring as he did so. Uther didn’t look repentant in the least.

Draco sighed, it had seemed as if they had already been assigned personal guards; Uther with Harry and Octavious with him. If that was true then Harry was going to make his guard’s life a living hell, just because of his first impression of him. An impression that was no doubt correct from Draco’s own observations. Uther was letter of the law, over-bearing, too protective and shielding, but loyal as well. Harry would only like one of those qualities, the rest he would publically rally against, and most like win. It was Harry’s way. Harry was a snake with a lion’s mane, teeth, and claws. A dangerous mix of qualities.

That poor guard’s soul, may he rest in peace. Though honestly that was unlikely. Harry would probably send him to a fourth dimensional hell, and revel quietly in his screams, as he hid behind a jovial child-like smile.

Draco smirked, following the brunette out of the lodgeings.

“Majesites,” Draco and Harry turned to see Elijah with a white stallion in hand. “By chance do either of you ride? We only have one extra mount. We lost one by raiders on the journey here, so the one who can ride will take lead.”

“I can,” Draco offered.

“Does a hippogriff count?” Harry asked.

“Hippogriff?”

“Like a great winged horse with a beak,” Harry explained.

“I am afraid that I have no idea.” Elijah just smiled. “Why not let Draco take lead, and you can sit behind him. When we get closer to town we can purchase you a new mount yes?”

Harry grumbled and let Draco mount up first. Taking his arm and hefting himself up behind him.

“To the citadel.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sucked in a breath as they reached a hill cropping; just on the horizon was the most magnificent castle Harry had ever seen. And he had attended school at Hogwarts. The castle was huge enough to fit at least ten Hogwart’s comfortably inside, with a large wall surrounding the castle. The citadel as a whole had three more walls separating it. One is surrounding the upper city around the castle, then one surrounding the middle city, and another smaller one around the lower city. The castle was glistening white marble, with a blue roof, and too many windows to count.

“Beautiful,” Harry mumbled. Draco hummed in agreement, he was clearly happy with the fact that, that would be his very soon.

The surrounding guards starting shifting, they wanted to get the new royal couple to the citadel and to safety as soon as possible but need to wait until Elijah and his accompanying guard caught up.

It was about an hour later when he finally did show up, but without his objective.

“What happened to getting his Majesty a horse?” Uther asked clearly displeased.

“They didn’t have any to spare, he may either use my horse or continue to ride with the King.” Elijah made his reply simple, turning to Harry to see what he thought.

“He will stay with me,” Draco announced.

“Hey,” Harry cried indignant, “You great pouncy git. You can’t just make decisions like that.”

“Potter,” Draco cut him off with a hushed whisper, “I don’t want you any farther away. You are the only person I know here, and me, you; safety in numbers and all that rot.”

Harry huffed, “Fine.” He sat back on the horse behind Draco, an almost petulant look coming over his face.

“It’s settled then,” Elijah clapped.

Turning the horse, Draco settled into a gallop, the guards following behind him. They would be at the citadel in three hours or so.

o~O~o

The lower city was in shambles, clearly not taken care of. The men and woman looked happy, but very fatigued. Wearing rags, and carrying baskets filled with food stuffs and other odds and in around. There was more than one beggar at the street corners and at least twenty children running around with no supervision, little more than a ratty tunic, and no shoes. It had Harry fuming.

“Elijah,” Harry called.

The man trotted up to Harry, bringing his mare alongside Draco’s horse. “Majesty?”

“These children,” Harry nodded to the grouped children on the street corner.

“Most don’t have parents anymore,” Elijah said, “they passed in the last sickness that ran rampant here months back. The ones that have a mother or father are usually working with the family in the fields. But famers won’t take lil’uns if they haven’t anyone to mind them.”

Harry heard a baby cry then. He couldn’t leave them. He turned to Draco.

Draco groaned. “It’s that saving people thing again isn’t it?”

“How do you know about that, I thought Hermione and Ron were the only ones that said that.”

“No, everyone in school knows about your little problem.”

“Draco, I just can’t leave them.” Harry gazed at him.

After a moment, “Yes, alright.”

Harry smirked; he was going to have to do something he wasn’t prepared to do. Take up a mantle he didn’t want. But when was that new? He had always been thrust into positions like this and then something comes along that cements him there without a choice.

“Elijah,” Harry started.

“Yes Majesty?” Elijah was grinning, almost jumping up and down from in his saddle.

“I’m-I’m Queen right? The Gijoo right?”

“Yes, yes Majesty.”

“That means I can do whatever I damn well please, especially when it involves the wellbeing of my… people, right?” Elijah nodded. “Then gather all the foodstuffs you can in the next minute or so and give them to me. Now.” The command was clear.

Another minute or so and Elijah and another guard handed Harry two baskets full of food after Harry dismounted.

“Stay here,” he said to the guards, “Draco make them behave and look less intimidating.”

Draco smirked at him from his saddle.

Harry waddled slowly over to the crowd of wary children, getting down on his knees, four feet away from the children, the baskets in front of him.

“What is he doing?” Uther’s harsh whisper sounded from Draco’s left.

“He is probably inviting them to live in the castle,” Draco spoke plainly, “But first he has to gain their trust. This is where he excels at. He isn’t much of a book learner, and he stinks in the politics of it all, but he excels when reaching to people, to getting them to follow him.”

“He is on his knees,” Uther spoke, clearly befuddled.

“And you shan’t be the only one that will disapprove of his method,” Draco said, voice cold, “But if he won’t change for his friends, you can be very sure he will not change for you. Trust him.”

Harry stood then, all the lil’uns standing around him, all had something to eat in their grimy hands. Harry lead them over, and told the guards to dismount.

Harry settled the three babies—a girl and two boys: Athy, Tomlin, and Dale—into Elijah, and two other guards’ arms.

Next he gave the two biggest children a horse each—Clairy, nine years old, and Terry, ten years old—setting a guard at their side, and giving them the two four year old twins, Sofie and Grant.

Then came the children between the ages six and eight. He paired them off, and set them on a horse with a guard or two at their side. There were five girls: Dani, Gigi, Pearl, Beka, and Alyanna. Then there were seven boys: Rez, George, Earnest, Nester, Zander, Raoul, and Charlie.

Last he handed the only infant, not even months old, and so very sick looking to Draco before climbing back up to the saddle and taking the babe from Draco’s shaking arms. The blonde hadn’t held a baby before that much was obvious.

Turning back to the children he gave them a smile and shouted, “Castle Ho!”

The children shrieked in excitement, “Castle Ho!”

The arrival at the castle was fast, Harry not wanting to waste time in getting the children back and to medical treatment. They picked up three more children on the way though, two in the middle city and one in the higher city. The two from middle city were orphaned by their Pa dying in an accident involving construction rather than the illness. They were six and nine, the youngest a boy named Edgar and the oldest a girl named Florie. The child from the higher city was twelve, a boy from the lower city that obviously stole his way into higher city named Rousto. Elijah muttered something about an up and coming Rogue, which Harry shrugged at. He hadn’t a clue as to what that meant.

o~O~o

Harry held the infant close to his chest as the other children settled onto seats in the small banquet hall. Draco stood beside him watching impassively as the maids, under Philomena, the head maid’s direction, took care of the children. They were measured for clothing, given and blankets and food as the doctor made her rounds. Philomena was a tall woman, with honey brown hair pulled back into a bun that would have made professor McGonagall proud, with eyes to match. She was rail thin with a funny disposition, and moods that could switch from one end of the spectrum to the next.

Dr. Lenora Wesley hovered over some of the more severe cases, dumping potion after potion into the lil’uns throats. They protested fervently until catching both Harry’s or Draco’s eyes, before quieting and taking what was given to them.

Dr. Wesley approached the new rulers carefully only after making sure the children had been cared for and looked over. She was unsure of what to expect from these boys that were hardly older then the children they took in. Draco observed her coolly as Harry murmured to the unnamed infant. She was a tiny Asian looking woman, her hair curly and as wild as Harry’s, only held back by a clip. She had a stone cold face, blank and unrelenting. Draco wouldn’t have trusted her if not for the fact that her brown eyes gave way to, too many emotions to name. Draco hummed in appreciation. She was a professional, but in no way uncaring.

“Majesties,” she greeted with a bow.

Harry nodded, not looking at her. He was in no way going to get used to that title. Draco gave a cold smile, “You have something to report?”

Dr. Wesley nodded, “Yes highness,” she waited for an indication to continue. The previous King had just wanted written reports, choosing not to listen to anyone. Draco gave his assent with a flick of his wrist and a raised brow that clearly stated ‘well go on and continue, unless you are _that_ stupid’. “They all seem in the condition expected, given the life they had been living. All are malnourished and have worms of course, easily taken care of. There are more severe cases though.

“Pearl is terminally ill, her lungs too far gone. She won’t live past a couple of months. The best we can do for her is to keep her comfortable and help with the pain, but much else isn’t possible.” Harry looked up then startling the doctor, nailing her in place with those killer green eyes.

“Go on,” his voice gave nothing on what he was thinking.

“Rousto the oldest has some infections on his arms and legs from what would be a knife fight. Edgar is not as his sister would seem to think a simpleton, but rather has a bruise on his brain, most likely from being dropped on his head when he was a babe. That can be partially fixed, though not as much as I would have liked. Clairy… your Majesties, Clairy has been touched in an unkind way, there was tearing, and there will be scars. She may never heal completely, and the chances of her being able to carry a child are far too slim.”

Harry growled, and Draco’s eyes darkened into stormy mercury.

Taken aback the doctor continued, head bowed. “George will have stunted growth, this means he will be dwarfed, his family seems to have goblin in their line some ways back. And as you are aware Beka is blind, it would seem to me that she had been born with little to no sight, all we can do with her is teach her how to live with it.”

“And this little guy,” Harry softened looking at the baby.

“I’m sorry your Highness, he has a hole in his heart, and he is underdeveloped. I am surprised he has lived this long without medical attention. We shall do our utmost to keep him alive.”

Harry turned from her, holding the babe closer. “You don’t even have a name yet, do you?” He turned to look at Draco, “What do you think?”

“I have been fond of the name Scorpius for some time now.”

“I like that name,” Harry smiled, “It is unique. Scorpius it is.” The baby giggled.

“Highness, I’ll take him, I’m afraid you’re wanted elsewhere.” Philomena came up to him, offering her arms.

“No I don’t think so,” Harry said.

“B-but highness, a queen shouldn’t,” she tried to say.

“No.”

o~O~o

Harry looked around the sitting room that Elijah ushered them into. Draco went to go sit on the couch with Scorpius after Harry handed him off to the blonde, to look mare carefully at the room. It was mainly blue and bronze, making as Harry dubbed it the moment he entered, the Ravenclaw Room. The bookshelves filled to the brim with golden titled books only made the new name that much more appropriate. Harry turned to the blonde.

“I-“ Harry started.

“I don’t think we should discuss anything of importance until we know that this is a secure room.” Draco interjected.

“Do you know of any stronger anti-eavesdropping spells than mufflioto?” Harry asked.

“There is one. Sileosquforis, it acts more as a ward then an actual spell. It’s of the darker variety, and takes immense power to wield.” Draco offered.

Harry cocked his head at the door, closed his eyes and in a hushed whisper spoke the spell. Ruins appeared on the door and the walls. He cocked his head to the other side and asked, “Did it work properly?”

“I believe so,” Draco smirked, “And on the first try.”

“I can feel my magic here better then back home,” Harry offered.

It was Draco’s turn to cock his head. He then reached into himself to see if he could do the same. The rush he felt as his magic came forth and acknowledged him was breathtaking. “I see what you mean,” he took in a sharp breath as he answered.

Harry just grinned at him as he took the child from Draco and went to go sit down on the ornate loveseat. Draco went to sit alongside him.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Harry looked up at Draco. “So married?”

“Mmm…” Draco hummed at him, taking Scorpius’ little hand up with a finger.

“I think we need to talk about what we expect in a spouse and… and maybe about our past. Why we are who we are.” Harry finally said.

“I agree,” Draco nodded, “Would you like me to go first?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Alright,” Draco straightened. “I’ll start with my childhood and go into what I wish from a spouse. I was born on June 5th. My mother wished to have nothing to do with me but hide that fact from my father so I was nannied by a house-elf. His name was Dobby. Father found out when I was nearing eight years old and didn’t take kindly to it. Since he couldn’t punish mother, he tortured Dobby. Dobby was never the same after that. I received two gifts on my birthday every year until I was eight and most times they forgot about Christmas so I would celebrate with the house-elves in the kitchens.” Draco had a small smile at that. “When I turned eight my father showered me with gifts, he felt guilty about his lack of presence in my life. He took it upon himself to teach me after that, all about how a proper pureblood child should act. I received lessons in horseback riding, writing and reading, musical instruments, and dance. He still sometimes forgets Christmas. I wasn’t aware Severus was my godfather until I came to Hogwarts. My mother kept him away, un-approving of his presence in the manor, though when he was finally able to reach me he acted more the father and parent then either of my own.”

Draco looked up into Harry’s empathetic face and gave him a wan smile.

“What I wish for in a spouse is someone to love eventually, to be able to open up to. I do not wish for a marriage like my parents. I want to be able to raise the children we do have into a large family that loves and cares for one another.”

Something clicked in Harry’s head, “Is that why you dislike the Weasleys so much?”

Draco looked at him for a moment, wavering in his trust before answering truthfully. “Yes. At first I disliked them on principle, as their family had a marriage contract with our own. They broke it off without explanation, causing my father to marry my mother instead. They were supposed to be my family, my brothers. Then I overheard Ron on the train and he was complaining about his sandwiches and all I could think was ‘at least you had someone care enough to make them for you.’”

“Wait, so your father was supposed to marry…”

“Arthur Weasley. Our families set it up after they had begun dating while my father was in fourth and Mr. Weasley was in seventh. My father loved him, more than anyone, he still does. Then Mr. Weasley’s father half broke the contract for an unknown reason and forced Ms. Weasley on Mr. Weasley for reasons unknown. The contract is still in place and Mr. Weasley at any time could have broken the contract with Ms. Weasley and taken up his first contract. Then when my father reached seventh year, Mr. Weasley’s father passed away and my father didn’t understand why Mr. Weasley didn’t come to him like he promised. It broke my father, and like Severus he joined the Dark Lord, right after being made to marry my mother. What killed him the most was the fact that he was supposed to be bearing all of Arthur’s children. They had talked about a big family.”

Harry sat back, “I can’t give you a reason as to why Mr. Weasley would act a certain way. All I can say is that he always seems sad, and beaten down. It’s like he is broken or only running on the bare minimal of brain function. Ron says he is super into muggle things such as electricity and plugs, but I only see him go out into his workroom when he has to get away from Ms. Weasley. I always thought it unusual. But I haven’t always been exposed to the best of relationships.”

Draco sat back. Maybe it wasn’t too late to save them then. He shook his head, he didn’t have time to think about that now, he had to think about the current situation, not the one waiting for him back at home.

“I guess it’s my turn,” Harry whispered bring Draco’s attention back to him. “I grew up with the Dursley’s. I was made to stay in a cupboard under the stairs until I turned ten, and then the only reason they moved me to Dudley’s second bedroom was because my Hogwarts letter was addressed to ‘Harry J Potter, #4 Privet Drive, Surry, England, The Cupboard Under the Stairs.’ I have been cleaning since I was two, cooking since I was three and a half, and gardening since I was seven. I didn’t need glassed until Dudley decided to take me around to the shed in the backyard and pour chemicals into my eyes. My magic fixed most of the damage buy not all, and though I heal very fast, it always leaves scars.” Harry said all this in a rush, barely breathing in-between words.

Draco’s eyes widened with each sentence Harry spoke and was floored that Harry was even telling him any of this. He reached out immediately and pulled the boy to him fast. Harry stiffened against his chest even as he held the baby, until minutes later he relaxed.

“Uh well… I guess what I am looking for in marriage is the companionship. Love would be nice, but I don’t hold hope for anyone being able to love me, even as I love them.” It was Draco’s turn to stiffen. “I do want children, though I am leery about birthing them myself, I think I can live with that.”

“I think we want the same things Harry.” Draco commented.

“Mmm, yeah I suppose we do.” Harry was quiet in Draco’s arms once more. He lifted his head slightly after a few minutes, “What is your favorite color?”

Draco startled looked down at the smaller boy in his arms. “Green.”

“Slytherin green?”

“Oh no, more like an emerald green.” Draco smiled looking into his eyes. _Just like those eyes of yours._ “What is yours?”

“Oh I am partial to silver or white gold.”

“Those aren’t colors those are metals.” Draco chided.

“I think their colors,” Harry pouted then smirked, “And as queen I declare it so.”

Draco threw his head back and laughed.

That was when the baby made a coughing sound. They startled and looked down at him. He was having trouble breathing. His white-blonde hair skewed in every direction his face turning a slight blue.

“No,” Harry wasn’t ready to lose this baby. He jumped up, Draco just behind him. “Scorpius you stay with me.”

Harry rushed to the door, Draco beating him to it as he opened it, clearing Harry’s path. They ran down the hall to the room housing the children and the nurse.

“Help! He isn’t breathing, do something.” Harry nearly screeched.

Dr. Wesley came forward and took Scorpius from Harry, Draco holding his shoulders as he made to follow the woman.

There was bumbling around and a rush of movement as the staff took charge of the situation. Finally the doctor looked up shaking her head.

“I suggest you saw goodbye, these are his last moments.” Harry cried out, and took the barely breathing baby into his arms.

Draco only took a second, thinking at his highest capacity for anyway to save this baby. His head jerked up. “They said you saved mine and Harry’s souls, that you kept them until you found us our new bodies. How? DO that now!”

The doctor looked bewildered, she hadn’t the inkling on how to perform such a procedure.

“That is up to Harry,” a soft voice from behind them spoke. Draco turned abruptly to her as Harry did the same. “As there are no containers to hold a soul purified at the moment, the soul will need a host until a body can be made on its behalf. Harry must call the soul into himself and then hold the soul. The child will be his first born.”

“Harry?” Draco looked down at him unsure.

“I’ll do it,” there was no hesitation in his voice. “Tell me how.”

“Reach with your magic and soul into this lil’un and take hold of his own. Then pull him into your stomach. He will stay there until he is conceived a new body.”

Harry breathed deeply.

Draco watched in awe as the child began to shimmer then disintegrate into tiny flashing lights before being sucked into Harry’s mouth, down his throat and into his stomach. Harry looked up at him and smiled before promptly falling unconscious.


End file.
